The invention relates to a device that allows both quick and convenient adjustment of a seat back position relative to a seat bottom over a long adjustment path as well as fine-stepped adjustment.
In a device of the type disclosed in DE 198 55 004 A1, for adjustment of a seat back, a stepped switching mechanism with a self-limiting drive actuated by a swiveling lever is constantly engaged. Various drives allow the adaptation to various adjustment conditions. When elements of a vehicle seat are displaced by small adjustment steps, the stepped switching mechanism must be actuated unnecessarily often to achieve large displacement. Actuation along long adjustment paths is thus inconvenient and time-consuming.
Based on this state of the art, it is the task of the invention to create a device of the known type so that it allows both quick and convenient adjustment of a seat back position relative to a seat bottom over a long adjustment path as well as fine-stepped adjustment.
The adjustment of a vehicle seat can be accomplished with or without a stepped switching mechanism. The mechanism connecting the stepped switching mechanism with the adjustment device is simple and inexpensive.
The invention features a device to actuate a drive gear of an adjustment mechanism of a seat with a switching mechanism manually operable in two directions by means of a swiveling lever that is rotationally connected with said drive gear in order to rotate it. A release mechanism provides a releasable rotational connection between the switching mechanism and the drive gear, for providing a rotating connection between the switching mechanism and the drive gear. In a preferred embodiment, an intermediate gear is provided between the switching mechanism and the drive gear. Providing an intermediate gear also promotes positive actuation
Separation of the drive gear and the switching mechanism may be provided by means of a stepped switching mechanism swiveling lever that can be actuated without the exertion of a large actuation force. The lever may include the release mechanism.